WWE Raw Is War
About WWE Raw Is War (2014) WWE Raw Is War is a sequal to the popular 2012 game WWE 13, only it has a bigger roster of attitude era's superstars and also has at least 10 current superstars to play as, and DLC's included more WWE's current roster and old from before the attitude era too. The game also includes an WCW Attitude Era Roster. Arenas *Old School Raw (2010) *Raw Is War (1997-98) *Raw Is War (1998-02) - (Have To Unlock) *Monday Night Raw (2002-05) - (Have To Unlock) *Monday Night Raw (2009-present) *Monday Nitro (1995-99) - (Have To Unlock) *Monday Nitro (1999-01) *Smackdown! (1999-00) - (Have To Unlock) *Smackdown (2009-present) *Survivor Series (1997) *Survivor Series (2013) *Extreme Rules (2013) *Over The Limit (2013) *Over The Edge (1998) *Sunday Night Heat (Attitude Era) *Superstars (2010-present) *NXT (2013-present) *ECW (Attitude Era) *ECW One Night Stand (2005) *ECW (2005-2011) *WrestleMania 30 (2014) *WrestleMania 31 (2014) *WrestleMania 29 (2014) *TLC (2013) *Payback (2014) *Royal Rumble (2014) *SummerSlam (2014) *Night of Champions (2014) Roster WWE Attitude Era *Stone Cold Steve Austin - (Cover Superstar) *The Rock (Retro) - (Cover Superstar) *Triple H (Retro) - (Cover Superstar) *Shawn Michaels (Retro) *Jeff Hardy - (Have To Unlock) *Matt Hardy - (Have To Unlock) *Bret Hart *Owen Hart - (Have To Unlock) *Goldust *Mr. McMahon - (Have To Unlock) *Shane McMahon - (Have To Unlock) *Undertaker (Retro) **Undertaker (AMB) *Chris Jericho (Retro) *Eddie Guerrero (Retro) *Mick Foley - (Have To Unlock) **Mankind **Dude Love **Cactus Jack *D-Lo Brown *Yokozuna *Mark Henry (Retro) *Kurt Angle - (Have To Unlock) *Road Warrior Hawk *Road Warrior Animal *The British Bulldog *Brian Pillman *Ken Shamrock *Bradshaw *Faarooq *Vadar *Billy Gunn *Road Dogg *Kane (Retro) - (Have To Unlock) *Godfather *Edge (Retro) *Christian (Retro) *Xpac *Rikishi *Test *Gangrel *Big Boss Man *Al Snow WCW Attitude Era *Goldberg *Scott Hall (N.W.O) - (Cover Superstar for WCW Edition) *Kevin Nash (N.W.O) - (Cover Superstar for WCW Edition) *"Hollywood" Hulk Hogan (N.W.O) - (Cover Superstar for WCW Edition) *Sting *Ted DiBiase *Randy "Macho Man" Savage (N.W.O) *Psychosis *Lex Luger *La Parka *Curt Hennig *Chris Benoit *Diamond Dallas Page *Scott Steiner *Rick Steiner *Big Bubba Rogers *Booker T *Jeff Jarrett *Rey Mysterio (Retro) *Rowdy Roddy Piper *Ric Flair *Raven WWE Legends Roster *Ultimate Warrior *Randy "Macho Man" Savage (Retro) *Hulk Hogan (Retro) *Junkyard Dog *The Rock (N.O.D) *Razor Ramon *Diesel *SGT Slaughter WWE Attitude Era Woman's Roster *Trish Stratus *Lita *Lita '00 *Debra *Chyna *Stephanie McMahon *Molly Holly *Jazz *Tori *Terri Current Superstars Roster *John Cena *Roman Reigns *Seth Rollins *Dean Ambrose *Bray Wyatt *Luke Harper *Erick Rowan *Brock Lesnar *Randy Orton *Daniel Bryan DLC Rosters Modern Legends *CM Punk (Free) *Edge *Undertaker *Chris Jericho *CM Punk (Retro) - (Included Bonus) Current and Legends Divas Pack *AJ Lee (Free) *Cameron *Brie Bella (Free) *Nikki Bella (Free) *Alicia Fox *Paige *Kelly Kelly *Kaitlyin *Summer Rae *Layla More Attitude Era and ECW (Free) *Bam Bam Bigelow *Dean Maleko *Buh Buh Ray Dudley *D-Von Dudley *Big Stevie Cool *Hollywood Nova *Da Blue Guy *Lance Storm Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Sports Games Category:Action Games